sirius_the_jaegerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamara
Tamara is a character in Sirius the Jaeger. She appeared the first time in Episode 5. Profile Appearance Tamara appears as a young girl with pale skin and deep eyebags. She has red eyes with purple eyeshadow and white hair that she wears in pigtails. She also wears purple lipstick. Tamara's dress is kept in black and red and includes a red ribbon at her neck. Her style resembles a Lolita. On her feet she wears shackles. Personality She giggles constantly while fighting Yuliy and taunting Mikhail. She does not seem to have much empathy for her 'family' as she is shown to not want to put her sick member to sleep as 'her hands will get dirty'. She then throws a blade towards him and tells him to do it himself. Despite this, she seems to care for the fate of her race as she was very excited as Yevgraf gained the Arc and thought now everyone will be cured. Later she is shown to hope for Yuliy to come and convince the Elders to do something against the sickness. Mercy and being saved seemed to be something she does not know as she was very confused when Yuliy saved her from Yevgraf. Powers and abilities Vampire physiology - Born as a royal vampire, Tamara developed vampire physiologies, gaining high physical capacities and vampire abilities Superhuman strength: As a vampire Tamara possesses great strength Superhuman agility: Tamara is shown to move faster than any human being. Flight: In battle, she is shown to fly. Claws: She can turn her fingernails into sharp claws. Blood Pact: Tamara is able to turn humans into vampires and control them over the blood pact. Equipment Colorful Balls: She is shown to throw explosive balls at her opponents. Purple blades: She posses purple blades with a bat-like wing handle. Relationships Larissa: Larissa is Tamara's twin sister. They show up everywhere together and talk in tandem. They seem to have the same personality traits. Yevgraf: Yevgraf seems to act as a boss figure and Tamara looks up to him. She trusts his decisions and never quetsions them. Her hope is that he cures the sickness of the Vampires when he gets the powers of the Arc. In the last Episode, she is shown to be afraid of Yevgraf as he killed another vampire and seemed to be consumed by the Arc. Yuliy: Yuliy was a target for Tamara and her twin sister Larissa, as they were ordered by Yevgraf to attack him. During the battle in the forest, the sisters mentioned turning Yuliy into a vampire just like his older brother, because they wanted to use him to retrieve the Arc. At that point, they believed that Mikhail would be able to retrieve the Arc, although he later failed to do so. After she was saved by Yuliy when Yevgraf went on something of a murderous rampage, Tamara was confused as to why he would save her after her previous years of killing people. Later on at the end of the series she became allies with Yuliy. At the end of the episode, she was returning to the vampire Elders to explain Yevgraf's failure, Yuliy's belief that they could live peacefully among the humans, and Tamara's own firm belief that with the help of Yuliy and the Arc, they could cure this strange vampire disease. Gallery 1536158794327.jpg medium-clean.jpg Larissa and Tamara.png Hqdefault.jpg Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:Royal Vampire